The subject matter herein generally relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to ah electrical connector having a housing component and a shield component.
Various electrical connectors are formed of a single body machined from metal stock. For example, many RF connectors are screw machined from a single piece of metal stock. The metal stock used for many electrical connectors includes copper and copper alloys such as brass. The relatively high cost of these types of metals can represent a significant portion of the overall cost in manufacturing an electrical connector.
When the cost of the metal stock increases, the cost of fabricating the electrical connectors also increases. For example, the value of the waste metal resulting from machining a threaded connection on an electrical connector can exceed the cost of machining the threaded connection. Yet, the metal stock used in current electrical connectors provides strong structural support for the connection between the electrical connector and the plug end of a cable, while also shielding the electrical connector from electromagnetic interference.
A need exists to lower the cost involved in fabricating electrical connectors, while maintaining a strong structural support for the electrical connector and shielding the electrical connector from electromagnetic interference.